Pretty in Pink
by AnimalCops
Summary: Marluxia has been sent to investigate a new world called 'Los Noches', what and who will he find there?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: This fic was written with the help of Kasey, aka i-heart-ice-cream. **_

_**Marluxia: Me**_

_**Szayel: Kasey**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: M for future content, OCCness abound**_

Marluxia was walking along the outskirts of Los Noches, wondering where the hell he was. He was dressed in the issued black cloak of Organization XIII, his pink hair stood out against the bland desert.

As Szayel looked up from his research, he couldn't help but to see the strange pink haired man walking around half-dead. As he looked at him he felt a strange feeling in him, which was new to him. He walked over to the window and couldn't help but stare at the man.

Marluxia fell to his hands and knees, much too tired to keep moving. He unzipped his cloak, showing off a well toned chest. Sweat rolled down his pale skin slowly. He weakly stood up, speaking quietly to himself, "I liked it much more when Superior would send others on these damn scouting missions…"

Szayel watched the other as he fell, the scientist called two of his fracciones, "Lumina, Verona; go out and get that man. Bring him here." He didn't move from his spot as he spoke, but he simply pointed to the man in the desert for the two. Now he just had to wait for them to return. After a short while, the two did return and tossed the man to the ground. "Why thank you, Lumina, Verona." He waited until the two left, then turned to the man.

The Organization member growled lowly as he was tossed carelessly to the ground, "Fucker!"

He looked up at the person before him from his position lying on his side. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and he snarled, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing but I suppose I could give you the honor of knowing my name first. I'll only say it once; I hope your feeble brain can remember it. I'm number eight, the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz." He said as he looked at the pathetic man before him. He put his hands on his hips and kept them there to state his superiority.

The blue-eyed man sat up on his knees and glared at this 'Szayel' person. He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head, "Well, Szayel, My name is Marluxia. I am number XI, the Graceful Assassin."

"Well, now, you didn't seem so graceful when you collapsed out in the desert. If it wasn't for me, you would probably be dead. You should be thanking me for saving you." He crouched down to Marluxia's level and cupped his jaw with one hand, "You have beautiful blue eyes…"

Marluxia snarled and pushed Szayel's hand away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Examining you, of course. I'm a researcher, what do you expect?" He then cupped the elder man's jaw again and continued to examine him.

"Gaia, you're just like Vexen. I should have expected this…" Marluxia smirked, "You scientists are all the same."

"The same..? Never. Who is this 'Vexen' that you speak of?" He stood up and looked the blue-eyed man over a few times.

"Vexen is the 'scientist' from where I'm from. Also… Dude, you're kinda creepy."

"Creepy? I'm not creepy. If anything, you are. I mean really, with _those_ clothes? Actually… Now that I think about it, perhaps creepy wasn't the right word. Given your appearance and attire, I'd have to say you're rather ugly… except for your eyes." Szayel said, all the while smirking with superiority.

Blue eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "Ugly? How _dare_ you call _me_ ugly!" Marluxia got to his feet and put his hands on his hips, "You, Mister Tight-ass, are the ugly one!"

Szayel's expression quickly turned to a scowl and a glare that could kill if it were possible. "You dare talk to me that way? I am the perfect being, tested and proven true! I'll have you know, I'll not accept this sort of insolence from the lowly likes of you!"

Marluxia snorted in pent up laughter, "'Perfect being'? Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me! You are far from perfect, jackass!"

"And you think you are? That's a joke, you're half-dead right now. I'm obviously perfect." The pink-eyed man said, insulted by the other, yet intrigued by him at the same time. Oh, how he wanted to experiment on him…

"If you think you're wrong, than you're obviously mistaken. You're crazy." The elder male clenched his teeth, angry with this 'Szayel' person for mocking him. He was the infamous Graceful Assassin! No one should be mocking him! He had hundreds of thousands of heartless under his control! Marluxia muttered a quiet, "Stupid fucker…"

"Excuse me? I don't believe I caught what you said. Do try to speak up, will you?" He spoke with a smug smirk on his face.

Arching a brow, Marluxia grinned, "Hmn? Oh, nothing… I said nothing at all, dear scientist."

"Oh, but I heard you. You said something, now speak up, and don't be shy." Szayel's pink eyes sparkled with amusement.

The Organization XIII member crossed his arms over his chest and let a sly smirk cross his lips, "Oh, no, darling, I'm not shy at all. But I doubt you want to hear what I said."

"Oh, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know, _darling._" His smile widened, sarcasm hanging on the word 'darling'.

"But once you find out, I doubt you'll take it lightly, you silly little boy~" Marluxia looked Szayel up and down, "But for such an arrogant guy… you're kind of sexy…"

The younger man ran a hand through his thick pink locks and looked over his glasses at the other, "Of course, I know I am. I told you already, I'm the _perfect_ being. Therefore, of course I'm sexy. However, you underestimate my patience, 'you silly little boy'."

Marluxia snorted, "Don't you call _me _a little boy, you great big arrogant jackass."

Szayel walked over to Marly, closing the distance between them before speaking, "Your temperament is amusing. You're a quick tempered one, aren't you? Although… I have to say, for someone so arrogant… you're pretty well-built. Still, I've had enough chit-chat for now. Just be good and die quietly, I don't want your body to be damaged too badly. Otherwise, I won't be able to experiment on you." He said, a wicked gleam in his eyes that made him rather frightening.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Ahh, I forgot to mention the wonderful Anonymous Quincy has gone over this fic and picked out the bugs, helped us when we were stuck in a rut, and even drew amazing fanart! YAY!**_

_Szayel walked over to Marly, closing the distance between them before speaking, "Your temperament is amusing. You're a quick tempered one, aren't you? Although… I have to say, for someone so arrogant… you're pretty well-built. Still, I've had enough chit-chat for now. Just be good and die quietly, I don't want your body to be damaged too badly. Otherwise, I won't be able to experiment on you." He said, a wicked gleam in his eyes that made him rather frightening_.

"If you think I'm gonna die, you're surely mistaken, bastard." Marluxia growled, "Because you know what? I _can't_ die."

Szayel's eyes narrowed with sadistic pleasure, "Is that right? In that case, I'll just have to experiment on you when you're still alive. I haven't had a live test subject for a long time, I'm getting excited just thinking about all the different ways I could dissect you. I just hope my anesthesia isn't too strong that you can't feel the pain. I'm curious to hear the sound of your screams as I experiment on your nerves…" He said as an evil smile made its way onto his face.

Marluxia was silent, he wasn't at all sure how to respond to that. He slowly shook his head once he thought of a response, "You're one crazy jackass…"

The younger male closed his eyes and leaned his head down, "From you, I'll take that as a compliment." He turned to a nearby table and prepared a needle with anesthesia. He looked back to his victim, the smile still in place and closed the distance between the two of them. "Now, let's try to make this as easy as possible, okay? I don't want to have to prepare a second injection." He spoke, his face mere inches away from Marluxia's as he spoke.

The blue-eyed man stood his ground and watched as Szayel approached with the needle. 'It's now or never.' He thought. Darting forward, Marluxia pushed the smaller male against the wall. He held back the hand with the needle and firmly planted his lips on Szayel's. He obviously caught the smaller male by surprise and he used it to his advantage and dominated the kiss. Using the hand that wasn't holding Szayel against the wall, Marluxia grabbed the needle and tossed it across the room. He was pleased to hear the glass syringe shatter as it hit the ground.

The pink-eyed man was taken back by the sudden kiss, 'This wasn't part of my plan…' he thought, but at that point he didn't really seem to care as he melted into the kiss.

Marluxia pulled away from the shorter man, pushing him harder against the wall and firmly gripped his jaw. He used all his will-power not to break the bone in his grasp, "Listen to me when I say this…" His voice was low and deadly, "Don't _fuck_ with me!"

"What are you talking about? I believe you were the one that kissed me." He said as he walked away from the wall and back over to his research table.

Marluxia snarled, "Only because you tried to stab me with a Gaia damned needle!"

"I didn't stab you and did it ever occur to you that kissing someone isn't a good way to prevent someone from putting a needle in your arm?" He spoke while preparing another needle.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. How many damned needles do you have?" He narrowed his pretty blue eyes at the scientist and growled, "Why can't you just let me go? I want to go home!"

Once the needle was prepared, Szayel looked over his shoulder and gave a sly smirk, "After a jackass move like that?" He asked amusedly, before using sonido to get behind Marluxia and firmly planted the needle in his arm. "Don't count on it." He continued to say as the anesthesia left the needle and entered Marluxia's veins. Szayel's smirk widened and he gingerly plucked the needle from the other's arm and watched him collapse to the ground, not asleep, but unable to move.

Marluxia let out a shrill yelp as he was stabbed by the needle. He brought a hand to his head as the room started spinning and he backed up against the nearest wall, slumping against it and sliding down to sit on the ground. Foggy blue eyes narrowed, "What the fuck was in that thing..?"

"It's anesthesia, what did you expect? Do you want me to experiment on you without anesthesia? Lumina, Verona, come here." He said as he put the needle away and faced the man.

Watching him, Marluxia blinked slowly. He felt his consciousness slowly fade away, his mind was wrapped in a dense fog. "Why're they comin'?"

"Take him and get out of my sight. I'll deal with him later. Just make sure I can find him when I want to." Szayel spoke to the two as they each grabbed one of Marluxia's arms and dragged him from the room.

The blue-eyed man reluctantly went with the two servants, because of course, he really had no choice. "Where're you takin' me?" He slurred, feeling a bit woozy from the anesthesia, "I don't wanna go no where with you…"

"Master Szayel Aporro's room!" Lumina said.

Verona repeated, "Master Szayel Aporro's room!"

They continued to chant over and over until they were out of the room.

Szayel watched with a growing smirk as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: It has been a while since I've posted a chappie, but we're still writing and already planning future Bleach/KH crossovers! Yay!**_

_**Also, is "Asshat" not the best insult ever? I want an asshat…**_

_The blue-eyed man reluctantly went with the two servants, because of course, he really had no choice. "Where're you takin' me?" He slurred, feeling a bit woozy from the anesthesia, "I don't wanna go no where with you…"_

_"Master Szayel Aporro's room!" Lumina said._

_Verona repeated, "Master Szayel Aporro's room!"_

_They continued to chant over and over until they were out of the room._

_Szayel watched with a growing smirk as they left the room._

"I dun' wanna go there…" Marluxia mumbled softly, "That… That's where he has naughty time wit' me…"

When Szayel was sure that they were gone, and out of ear shot, he let out a large sigh of relief and leaned back on the lab table. He raised his right hand over his mouth, both confused, intrigued, and afraid of the feelings that had come over him when Marluxia had kissed him. He was panicked right now, but managed to feign composure until Lumina and Verona had left with the blue-eyed man being dragged behind. '_This wasn't supposed to happen…I've never come across something I didn't understand until now, and I hate that I can't understand it. What did that idiot do to me..? Perhaps it might be beneficial to me if I kept this one alive and keep him here. At least until this becomes clearer to me... Ugh, I'm getting such a headache…' _Szayel thought, sliding down to sit on the floor and resting his forehead against his kneels to ward off the pain.

Marluxia giggled as Szayel's two lackeys dropped him on the floor, not feeling anything because of the anesthesia. He looked up at them and gave a small, goofy smile, "What's 'e gunna do with me..?" He sighed lightly when the only response he got was the two creatures turning around and lumbering toward the door. They left and locked the door behind them, causing the blue-eyed man to let out another giggle, "Okay… buh-bye~"

Szayel finally got up and decided to try and sleep off the headache, so he left his lab and headed toward his bedroom.

The older man giggled to himself quietly, "Neheheheh… The silly people wen' buh-bye~"

Just then, the door opened and the scientist walked in, rubbing his temples. He looked up and noticed Marluxia, "What are you doing in my room? I thought I told them to get you out of my sight." His tone wavered from calm and defeated as he sat down on his bed. He didn't have the energy to remove Marluxia from the room.

The blue-eyed man watched as Szayel walked over and sat on the bed. He giggled a bit, the anesthesia causing an even bigger effect as time moved on. "The silly bouncy people! They made me stay. But I'm not a puppy!"

He wasn't sure he understood the other man, or at the moment if he even _wanted_ to, so he sat there for a moment, silent, before speaking, "No one said you were a dog."

Marluxia snickered, "Yeah huh! Th'people told me ta stay. Like you tell Saix to stay 'cause he's a puppy."

"Who..? No, nevermind…" The younger man sighed and flopped back on the bed, blocking out the light by laying an arm over his eyes.

The Graceful Assassin blinked and looked at Szayel, "C'n I go home now?"

"… No. I'm not done with you yet." He spoke quietly, not moving from his spot on the bed.

"What c'n I do then? 'm real bored. C'n we do somethin'?"

"…What?" He sat up on the bed and walked over to Marluxia, and knelt in front of him.

The older male looked up into pink tinted eyes, "'m bored… Hey… You're real pretty…"

Szayel was taken aback by the sudden compliment and wasn't quiet sure what to say, "You are too…"He covered his mouth quickly and couldn't believe what he had just said. He didn't want that to come out the way it did or at all. Marluxia wasn't meant to know that!

An oh-so serious tone fell from the older man's lips and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "What?"

The scientist's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he walked away quickly, his hand still covering his mouth, still not believing he had said that.

Carefully, Marluxia stood up and followed after Szayel, trying not to trip over his own feet as he was still a bit woozy. "Just because I was out of it, you think that you can come onto me? That… That's just sick and wrong!" The anesthesia had mostly faded away by the end of the tirade, "Fuck you, asshat."

"Excuse me, but you are the one that came onto me first. Don't you remember?" Szayel didn't turn around, and his cheeks were still pink.

Marluxia put his hands on his hips and kept up his glare, "No. No, I don't remember." He removed one of his hands from his hip and poked Szayel between his shoulder blades. "Don't you dare tell me that _I_ started this all."

"Then allow me to refresh your memory… You said that I was kind of 'pretty', so therefore, I merely returned the compliment." He turned around, the blush mostly faded from his cheeks.

"_You_ started all this by drugging me!"

"Yes, but that was for science, and you started it by kissing me." He sat back down on the bed and pushed his glasses to their rightful place on the bridge of his nose.

Marluxia sauntered over to the younger man and poked the center of his forehead, "Shut the fuck up. This is all your damned fault."

Szayel was pushed onto his back from the force of the poke, "This is _not_ my fault."

The older man snarled, "Yes it is! You could have just sent me home" He let a sly smirk cross his lips as, "You've been a bad boy… Don't make me punish you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N from A.C.: Pretty in Pink returns! ^_^**_

_Marluxia sauntered over to the younger man and poked the center of his forehead, "Shut the fuck up. This is all your damned fault."_

_Szayel was pushed onto his back from the force of the poke, "This is __not__ my fault."_

_The older man snarled, "Yes it is! You could have just sent me home" He let a sly smirk cross his lips as, "You've been a bad boy… Don't make me punish you…"_

Szayel looked at him, not at all sure how to react, "What do you mean by 'punish'?"

Marluxia shrugged, "Whatever you want me to mean. Use your imagination."

"That could mean anything, you know…"

"Which is why I told you to use your imagination..." The blue-eyed man chuckled softly, "How do you like your punishments?"

"It's punishment because you don't get a say." He let a sly smirk appear on his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Marluxia smiled, "If you want _me _to choose, then you'll be in quite a bit of pain."

"… If you say so. It makes no difference to me." He kept his seat on the bed, watching the older man.

"You wouldn't want it, but with all the shit you've done to me since I've been here; I'd say you deserve it."

"Do you realize that this is _my_ home so I could easily escape if I wanted to?"

"I'd follow you and I'd catch you. You kept me here, so you deserve it." He put his hands on his hips.

"So, you intend to punish me, but seeing as what you have already done to me…. This will be interesting." Szayel crossed his legs in a rather girly manner.

"And what, per say, have I already done to you?" He pointed to his chest for emphasis, "_I've_ done nothing wrong." A small smile caused the corners of his lips to twitch upwards.

"Let's see… You kissed me and you've insulted my intelligence. If you put those together, you naturally get an interesting punishment."

"I was right to insult your intelligence, not that there's a lot of it to insult, dip-shit." Marluxia's smile turned into a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "You really aren't all that bright. How in Kingdom Hearts' name are _you_ the perfect being?"

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! I am the perfect being and I'm naturally intelligent. I'm a scientist."

Marluxia let out a huff of breath, "Pfft, natural intelligence because you're a scientist? I know plenty of scientists that aren't bright. Guess what? You're one of them."

"You _fucker_, how dare you mock my superiority and intelligence! You're just jealous of me, aren't you?" He brought his hand to his chest, also in a girly manner.

"What the fuck would I be jealous of? You're a fucking fruity ass moron! Fuck off!" The blue-eyed man snarled angrily, raising a middle finger as an add on to the insult.

Szayel quickly reached out and grabbed his finger, bending it back and smiling widely at the sound of snapping bone. "You were saying? I can kill you any time I want. Don't make me have to. Understand?"

Marluxia yanked his hand back, "Fuck! Fucking damn shit, you damned ass-hat! Dear Gaia! Fuck!"

"Language!" Szayel chided, he eventually broke down and started to giggle at the older man's antics.

Marluxia growled deep in his throat and dashed forward, tightly gripping the front of Szayel's shirt and pulled him to his feel, ignoring the pain in his hand. In the blink of an eye, he moved again, slamming the other pink haired man into a nearby wall, drawing the breath from Szayel's lungs in a sharp gasp. Pausing for a moment, looking into the other's eyes, Marluxia muttered quietly to himself, "Beautiful…" He crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

The younger man was shocked by the sudden kiss and was about to pull away but it felt too right. He melted into the kiss and allowed Marluxia to have control over him.

Closing his eyes, the older man quickly powered his way through the kiss, pressing the smaller man into the wall harder. He licked along Szayel's bottom lip silently asking for him to open his mouth.

Szayel could feel himself wanting to allow the other man to continue but something seemed wrong. He pushed him away and asked, in an almost monotone voice, "Why are you doing this? You can't truly say that you love me."

Marluxia moved his hand to Szayel's cheek and stroked his skin with a thumb, he smiled, "Technically, I _can't_ love… Only lust."

"…Really? I'm in a similar spot… Think about it, I'm a hollow. I don't have a heart."

"So we are similar after all…" The blue-eyed man quieted his voice to a sultry whisper, "I knew I was attracted to you for a reason…"

"Of course you're attracted to me… You're not helping though." After speaking, Szayel placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek.

A faint blush spread along the Graceful Assassin's cheek over his nose and onto his other cheek. He smirked, "How am I no helping? I think I'm making good progress."

"No, not progress. I can't be doing this with a test subject." He said, not looking at the other man as he pulled away from the wall and sat down on the bed, his headache getting worse.

Marluxia sauntered over to the other, "You really don't want _this_?" He ran a hand down his chest and stomach until it landed on his hip, "If I'm a test subject, as you say, then I am yours to play with…"

Szayel felt his face get hot, and he knew that blush was back. He quickly got up and left the room to get a painkiller for his headache before returning to his seat on the bed.

The taller man chuckled, "Szayel… Oh, Szayel… What should I do with you..?"

"That's a good question… What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of one thing…" He let a sexy smirk curve his lips, "But I don't know if you'd agree."

"The answer depends on what the idea is."

"Do you really want to know my idea..?"

"Yes, thus my previous statement."

The smirk widened, and Marluxia pushed Szayel back on the bed and crawled over him on all fours. Leaning down, Marluxia whispered huskily in the smaller man's ear, "I want you… Szayel…" Blue eyes went half-lidded with barely controlled lust.

Szayel felt the blush return to his cheeks as the older man spoke, each word making his face a darker shade of red. "… You know this is wrong…" As much as he didn't want to admit it… It was true.

"How is it wrong, cutie?"

"You're like a lab rat for experiments only… So, this doesn't work…"

"What do you care if it's right or wrong?" The blue-eyed man nearly purred, "You can't feel, same as me. As long as you get pleasure, what do you care?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: Ohhh~ Look what's back in the making, or rather, the posting! Haa, I'm so funny. **_

_**Marluxia: still me**_

_**Szayel: Still Kasey up til smut. At smut, Sibling aka AnonymousQuincy is Szay.**_

_"Do you really want to know my idea..?"_

_"Yes, thus my previous statement."_

_The smirk widened, and Marluxia pushed Szayel back on the bed and crawled over him on all fours. Leaning down, Marluxia whispered huskily in the smaller man's ear, "I want you… Szayel…" Blue eyes went half-lidded with barely controlled lust._

_Szayel felt the blush return to his cheeks as the older man spoke, each word making his face a darker shade of red. "… You know this is wrong…" As much as he didn't want to admit it… It was true._

_"How is it wrong, cutie?"_

_"You're like a lab rat for experiments only… So, this doesn't work…"_

_"What do you care if it's right or wrong?" The blue-eyed man nearly purred, "You can't feel, same as me. As long as you get pleasure, what do you care?"_

Szayel didn't speak as he moved away from Marluxia in a backwards motion.

The older man quickly grabbed the smaller man's shoulder and held him in place. He smiled, "Where in Gaia's name do you think you're going?"

"Uhmm… I… I was going to clean my glasses…" The younger man responded, taking his glasses off as proof.

Marluxia smirked and quickly snatched Szayel's glasses out of his hand, "Oh? And what will you do without them? I can take advantage of you like this, you know…"

"It's only taking advantage of someone if they don't want it. Now, can I have my glasses back so I can clean them? I have to get my work done." He struggled to get out from the larger man's grasp.

Just then, the sound of Lumina and Verona's voices could be heard coming down the hallway, "Master Szayel Aporro! Master Szayel Aporro!"

Blue eyes lifted and narrowed at the door, he snarled and punched the mattress next to Szayel's head. "Fuckin' damn it! You have _got_ to be kidding me! I was about to fuckin' score!"

"… That was _very_ close to my head. You could have killed me." He kept his tone harsh as he managed to get the other man off of him and stand up.

Marluxia growled and pulled Szayel back down onto the bed, "I don't fucking care! I want to get laid, damn it!"

"Excuse me! Get the hell away from me and give me back my glasses!" He pushed the blue-eyed man away from him, "You may be attractive, but I won't hesitate to kill you."

Blue eyes narrowed into deadly slits at the younger man, "Fine." He backed away; sitting on the end of the bed, eyes glued to Szayel's every move.

"Lumina! Verona! Go away!" The younger man shouted through the door as he moved over to the other and kissed him deeply before taking his glasses back.

Marluxia blinked slowly, confused, "Uh…"

"'Uh…' What? What's the big deal? It's no different than you kissing me." A seductive look appeared on the younger man's face.

"But… you… a- and me… uh…"

"What? I can't fix the problem if I don't know what it is." Szayel leaned in and met Marluxia's lips with his own.

The older man groaned into the kiss, and let Szayel take advantage of his slightly parted lips. He felt the younger man's tongue sweep against his bottom lip and it coaxed a small moan from the blue-eyed man's throat. The two males' tongues joined together in a dirty dance before Szayel pulled away, a small trail of saliva still connecting their lips, as if they didn't want to be separated. "O- Oh… Szayel…"

"Nn… help…" The younger whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of the older man's neck and submitting completely. His arms snaked around the older's waist and his face was flushed.

Marluxia nearly purred, "So… The 'perfect being' is finally submitting?" He helped lay Szayel down on the bed. Blue eyes skimmed over the other man's body, "Maybe we should rid you of this pesky outfit, hmn?" He quickly ran his hands over the other's form, ridding him of the top half of his outfit. The small moans of approval were like music to the older man's ears, "How do you want it, babe?"

"Hn…" The other man grunted in response, caught in a trace by watching Marluxia's blue eyes with his own half lidded orbs. All of this was completely new to the pink-haired scientist. Granted, he had studied the subject at one point or another and he had thorough knowledge of what was to occur, but experiencing it was another matter all together. Face flushed and an uncomfortable bulge forming in his hakama, Szayel used what small amount of composure he had left to finally form a coherent sentence, "H- How would I know… hn… I- I've never done this before…"

Marluxia arched a brow, "Really now?" He smirked and cupped a hand around the younger man's cloth clad arousal, "Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations." The blue-eyed man quickly brought Szayel into a kiss, massaging his arousal through loose fabric as he went. The moan that parted the scientist's lips gave Marluxia the chance to deepen the kiss and taste the uniqueness that was purely Szayel. He moaned again and the older man could tell he was losing control.

"Ahhn! M- Marluxia… Stop t- teasing..!" The octara panted, arching his back to try to increase the friction between them that he _so_ wanted. No… That he _needed. _The room seemed to be growing hotter as the older continued to elicit more moans from him.

The older man smirked, "Why should I? I have to get you back for everything you did to me…" He pulled his hand away from Szayel and sat up, "You know, you won't get anything unless you strip us." His smirk widened as he heard the smaller man let out a needy whine of protest.

As much as he wanted to maintain some small amount of dignity, Szayel needed relief much too badly to argue. However, as per usual when it came to the smaller man, he wasn't going to do as he was told without a consequence on Marluxia's end. He slid the black cloak off the other, running his hands down his arms and chest teasingly. Once that was removed, he unbuttoned the black jeans and unzipped he zipper with his teeth, all the while teasing along Marluxia's inner thighs as he worked at an agonizingly slow pace.

The blue-eyed man moaned softly, his eyelids falling halfway, "Shit… Szayel… Mmmn… You make me feel so good…" He arched his back and let another round of soft moans escape his lips. A still gloved hand stroked through the younger man's silky hair in appreciation.

Holding himself together with the last of his composure, he grabbed the black clad hand from his hair and slipped the offending article off before removing his own white gloves. Unable to bear being teased any further, the younger reconnected their lips, slipping his tongue into the Graceful Assassin's mouth to coax him into taking over.

Marluxia let out a low groan into the kiss, pulling back just enough to mumble, "Szayel… Fuck, I need you _now_…" He pushed the younger man back and crawled over him. He leaned forward to whisper in the pink-eyed man's ear, "Just how much do you want me, Szayel?"

Half-lidded pink eyes locked with the pretty blue orbs before giving a reply, "More than I've… nnn… than I've ever wanted anything… Shit, Marluxia! Just take me now!" He nearly shouted his last sentence as his composure slipped away. He arched his back trying to regain the feeling of the older man's body against his. He didn't even care that his glasses had slid half-way down his nose; he wanted this too badly to care about such trivial things.

The blue-eyed man smirked, "As you wish…"

He quickly removed them of the rest of their clothing, then silently moved his hand to press three fingers to Szayel's lips, hoping he knew what to do. The older man moaned softly as the younger took his fingers into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Relishing as much as he could as the pink-eyed man lathered his fingers in a make-shift lube; Marluxia let out deep moans and removed his fingers once they were wet enough. Lifting Szayel's legs so they bent at the knee, Marluxia hoisted them over his shoulders. He slipped one finger into Szayel's entrance, waiting to hear what kind of noise would be drawn from those lovely pink lips.

The younger man hissed in a strange mix of pleasure and shock. Eyes shut tight and gripping the sheets tightly, he willed himself to relax and let the older work as a second finger slipped into his virgin heat.

Marluxia leaned over so their chests were touching, sure to keep moving and scissoring his fingers, he whispered, "Relax, Szay… It'll hurt less if you relax…" Slipping in a third finger, Marluxia let his fingers brush against his new found lover's sweet spot. A smile broke out on the older man's features, nearly purring at the sounds coming from the man beneath him.

Moaning loudly, Szayel arched his back in pleasure. Pink eyes rested on the other, pleading for more without having to say a word, but making his thoughts vocal anyway just for good measure, "Aah… M- Marluxia… More…"

The blue-eyed man smirked, "If that's what you want…" He removed his fingers and quickly positioned himself, thrusting in slowly and as gently as he could until he was buried within the tight heat. He moaned, stilling his hips as he pressed his forehead to Szayel's shoulder, "Holy fuck… You feel so damn good…"

The younger tried to suppress a moan to try and voice his thoughts, but only managed a single word through his dazed state of pain and pleasure. "… move…"

Marluxia smiled against Szayel's shoulder, he moved his hips back, drawing out of the younger man, before thrusting back in, moaning at the heavenly feeling. He continuously moved his hips back and forth, pounding into Szayel at an even pace. Marluxia angled his hips and thrust hard into the spot that would have the younger seeing spots.

Just as he expected, the younger man cried out at the feeling, arching his back in pleasure and making noises that, if not for the older's amazing self-control, would have sent number XI over the edge.

Marluxia groaned at the loud sounds that the other man made. He felt a bit of his control slip away and he rocked his hips forward slightly, brushing against that little bundle of nerves again. He let his hands grasp onto the younger man's hips as he moved slowly in and out of the man under him.

Szayel gasped and moaned, stroking himself in time with Marluxia's movements. At this point, pride could be damned as he needed his release too badly and was quickly reaching his climax.

Marluxia started to pump his hips faster, his moans getting louder, "Szay… 'm not gonna last… much longer…"

The other pink haired man simply met his gaze to show he had heard, unable to form a reply in his current state of uncontrollable ecstasy. It didn't take long after for Szayel to lose control as he came hard, covering them both with his seed and shouting out the older's name.

Marluxia let out a low moan as Szayel's body spasmed around him, making the heat around him get even tighter. With one last thrust, the older man came hard into the withering body beneath him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Marluxia studied Szayel as he panted. After a few moments of basking in the after math of his release, the older man pulled out of the other and collapsed beside him.

Szayel lay panting for a while, allowing his mind to clear as he came down from his high. Finally capable of coherent thought and speech, he let a single word pass his lips, "… Zaera…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: Look what's come around. Yay! PiP is back!**_

_**Marluxia: Me**_

_**Szayel: AnonymousQuincy**_

_Marluxia started to pump his hips faster, his moans getting louder, "Szay… 'm not gonna last… much longer…"_

_The other pink haired man simply met his gaze to show he had heard, unable to form a reply in his current state of uncontrollable ecstasy. It didn't take long after for Szayel to lose control as he came hard, covering them both with his seed and shouting out the older's name._

_Marluxia let out a low moan as Szayel's body spasmed around him, making the heat around him get even tighter. With one last thrust, the older man came hard into the withering body beneath him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Marluxia studied Szayel as he panted. After a few moments of basking in the after math of his release, the older man pulled out of the other and collapsed beside him._

_Szayel lay panting for a while, allowing his mind to clear as he came down from his high. Finally capable of coherent thought and speech, he let a single word pass his lips, "… Zaera…"_

Marluxia let a hand trail through the other man's hair and he mumbled, "Huh..? What's that mean..?"

The younger male smiled before offering an explanation, "That… used to be my name before I became a hollow… Up until just now, I had completely forgotten that…"

Softly petting the younger man's hair, Marluxia smiled back, "I made you remember?" He rested his head on Szayel's shoulder, "My name used to be Lumaria… Pretty bad, huh?" He chuckled.

"Not at all, I think it sounds nice… Still, I wonder what brought out my old name like that…" Szayel replied, leaning into the other's touch.

Marluxia hummed softly, "I don't know…" He gave a small smirk, "Maybe my dick is magic." He let out a few chuckles before falling quiet.

Szayel also laughed quietly before jokingly replying with, "Don't make me break another one of your fingers." He knew now it was just an empty threat since he probably couldn't now that he had come to like the other but nonetheless, it filled the silence.

The older man faked a pout, "Ooh, Szay-Szay… Would you really do that to me?" He pressed his face into the crook of the younger's neck and let out a weak sniffle, "How could you be so mean to the man that just gave you the time of your life?"

Szayel's eyes rested on the other before he reached over to where his glasses had been discarded, placing them back on. "I didn't mean it, and just to prove that, I'll fix the first finger I broke."

"Really?" Marluxia sat up and looked at the younger man, "Could you do that? I'm pretty sure Vexen would kick my ass if I went back with another broken bone. He hates taking time to heal people."

"Sure I can." Szayel replied as he got up and dressed himself, "There's just one thing. Thee only way to heal a broken bone without involving anyone else is a needle."

The older man shuddered, "Needle…?" He shook his head, "No, no, I can't do needles… I'm not good with needles…" He absentmindedly played with the blankets that bunched around his waist as he watched the younger man across the room.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." The other pink-haired man said in a sing-song sort of way. The needle was a shock as it was no bigger than his thumbnail with a pouch on the end rather than a glass vial.

"It won't kill me right..?" Marluxia asked cautiously, eyeing the needle in Szayel's hand, "I really don't wanna die… please don't kill me…"

Szayel rolled his eyes in amusement, trying unsuccessfully to suppress the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It won't kill you, I promise. You'll just feel a pinch, and then it's all over." The Octava said reassuringly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The older gave an overdramatic sniffle and shifted slightly in his spot, "Okay… But it's not very nice to mock people's fears, Szay…"

Szayel frowned, taking Marluxia's hand gently as to not agitate the broken bone. "It wasn't intended as mocking. Why would you think I would do such a thing?" He asked, poking the end of the needle into the tip of Marluxia's broken finger and squeezing the pouch. "Oh, and be careful." He warned as an after thought, "The needle itself is painless, but that's only because the bone reparation hurts like a bitch."

Marluxia audibly whimpered, wanting to pull his hand back, "No no no no no no! I can just go back to Vexen now! It'll embarrass me less if I scream and burst into tears in front of him instead of you!"

Szayel pulled the empty needle from the older man's finger before crawling into his lap and wrapping his arms around Marluxia's neck, resting his head in the crook of it, "I would never stoop so low as to judge you for that. I only enjoy doing that to my test subjects and you're definitely not my lab rat." He murmured as the healing serum he had injected into the other began to take effect.

The older man closed his eyes tightly and clutched at Szayel's shirt tightly with his working hand. "Nnn…" He let out a pained groan, "Sz- Szay… It hurts… fuck…"

Szayel kissed Marluxia's neck softly before whispering in the other's ear that it was almost over. The pain began to fade slowly as the younger man said this and then completely vanished.

Marluxia let out a soft sigh of relief, letting go of the smaller man's shirt. He opened his eyes cautiously, mumbling softly, "D- Did that fix my finger..?"

The younger man released the other before smiling, "Yep. You're all healed." Once he was done speaking, his pink eyes widened for a moment before his face fell. He slid off of the other's lap and walked across the room silently, biting his knuckle as be blinked back the urge to cry.

"Szay..? Hey, what's wrong?" Marluxia kept his voice soft, his blue eyes watching the younger man cautiously, "Talk to me, Szay…"

Szayel shook his head before taking in and releasing a deep breath to calm himself and forced a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?" He forced a laugh but knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Szay… Please talk to me… Did I do something to upset you..? Is it anything I can help fix?" He got up and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Szayel's waist. He looked him in the eyes, "I don't like seeing you so upset. Please, talk to me…"

Szayel looked away and decided to start his explanation with a question, "Tell me, why did you come to Los Noches in the first place?"

"My Superior sent me here when we first discovered this world existed. But we do that for every world that we find…" Marluxia started, keeping a close eye on the other man, "He told me that I had to look for anything unusual and to see if there were any heartless here."

"And once you complete that task you will have no reason to return here. I made a mistake by getting attached to you." Szayel growled, pushing the other away and leaving the room to get to his lab.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: Well, here it is… the final chapter of Pretty in Pink. But, no worries, there is an alternate ending! It's not very long, sorries!**_

_**Marluxia: Me**_

_**Szayel: AnonymousQuincy**_

_The younger man released the other before smiling, "Yep. You're all healed." Once he was done speaking, his pink eyes widened for a moment before his face fell. He slid off of the other's lap and walked across the room silently, biting his knuckle as be blinked back the urge to cry._

_"Szay..? Hey, what's wrong?" Marluxia kept his voice soft, his blue eyes watching the younger man cautiously, "Talk to me, Szay…"_

_Szayel shook his head before taking in and releasing a deep breath to calm himself and forced a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?" He forced a laugh but knew he wasn't fooling anyone._

_"Szay… Please talk to me… Did I do something to upset you..? Is it anything I can help fix?" He got up and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Szayel's waist. He looked him in the eyes, "I don't like seeing you so upset. Please, talk to me…"_

_Szayel looked away and decided to start his explanation with a question, "Tell me, why did you come to Los Noches in the first place?"_

_"My Superior sent me here when we first discovered this world existed. But we do that for every world that we find…" Marluxia started, keeping a close eye on the other man, "He told me that I had to look for anything unusual and to see if there were any heartless here."_

_"And once you complete that task you will have no reason to return here. I made a mistake by getting attached to you." Szayel growled, pushing the other away and leaving the room to get to his lab._

"Szay! No, you're wrong!" Marluxia shouted, chasing the younger man as he left the room, "Please don't say that! Szayel, please!"

Szayel stopped in his track and glared over his shoulder at the other before speaking, "As shocking as it may seem, I am indeed not the pedophile of Los Noches. However the real one is here. So, unless you want to get raped by Nnoitra, I suggest you dress yourself before coming after me. I will wait here until you return." That being said, the younger man leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest and keeping his icy glare locked on number XI.

Marluxia snapped his fingers and was enveloped in a black cloud; when it disappeared he was standing there, donned in his cloak. He returned Szayel's glare with his own, "I'm not like you think I am, Szay. If you don't want me to go home, I won't. Hell, if you want to leave this place and come with me, you're welcome to! I just don't want to lose you, Szay!"

"It's not that simple. If I could go with you, I would. But then I'd get killed and I refuse to keep you away from your work. I don't want to lose you either, but you belong at your home, and I belong here. I'm sorry." Szayel replied, unable to meet the older man's gaze from a mixture of grief and guilt.

"Szay, you wouldn't die. I'll keep you safe! You can even come with me to other worlds! Please… I can't lose you…" Marluxia watched the younger man, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't… Aizen-sama will kill me if I try. I'm sorry… But if you wanna visit, I won't tell on you. I'll still be here waiting for you." Szayel replied, forcing himself to smile to keep the other's tears at bay.

Marluxia rushed forward, gathering Szayel up in a tight hug. "He can't kill you if I take you with me. He won't be able to fine you…" He ran a hand through his lover's silky hair gently, "But if you don't wanna come with me… I won't try to make you. I'll visit you every day."

Szayel closed his eyes and leaned his head against the other's shoulder, breathing in his scent and melting into his warm embrace.

The older man gave a little sniffle, holding onto the younger tightly. He kept running his hand through Szayel's hair as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Pink eyes opened slowly, catching something moving near the corner of the hallway. Judging by the reiatsu, he knew it was Ulquiorra. Knowing the gravity of the situation, he gripped the other's shoulders and looked him in the eye, face more serious than it had ever been. "Marluxia… You have to leave. Ulquiorra is coming and if he catches you… Well, there's nothing I can do. I know him well enough to know that he _will_ capture you and hand you off to Aizen-sama as a prisoner. As much as I don't want you to go, it's the only way I can save you. Please, hurry…" The younger said in a loud whisper.

The older man felt tears prick at his eyes, "Okay…" He pressed his lips to Szayel's in a short yet meaningful kiss. "I love you, Szay, and I'll visit soon." He swept one hand to the side and opened up a dark portal. He pulled away from the other man and stepped closer to the portal. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and now that we discovered this world, we'll have missions here… We usually come in pairs, but I'll try to come here alone to see you." He gave a sad smile, "Bye, Szay…" He shoved his hands into his cloak pockets and walked through the portal, the darkness fading out behind him.

"…Goodbye…" Szayel said softly, watching the portal disappear and then fade into oblivion.


	8. Alternate Ending

_**A/N from A.C.: This is the ALTERNATE ENDING. Meaning, we wanted a happy ending! Not the sad one. But the sad one is what ACTUALLY happened. So, this is only an alternate beginning from where the italicized print stops of course. I hope you enjoy this little bit~**_

_**Marluxia: Me**_

_**Szayel: Kasey**_

_Marluxia snapped his fingers and was enveloped in a black cloud; when it disappeared he was standing there, donned in his cloak. He returned Szayel's glare with his own, "I'm not like you think I am, Szay. If you don't want me to go home, I won't. Hell, if you want to leave this place and come with me, you're welcome to! I just don't want to lose you, Szay!"_

_"It's not that simple. If I could go with you, I would. But then I'd get killed and I refuse to keep you away from your work. I don't want to lose you either, but you belong at your home, and I belong here. I'm sorry." Szayel replied, unable to meet the older man's gaze from a mixture of grief and guilt._

_"Szay, you wouldn't die. I'll keep you safe! You can even come with me to other worlds! Please… I can't lose you…" Marluxia watched the younger man, tears welling up in his eyes._

_"I can't… Aizen-sama will kill me if I try. I'm sorry… But if you wanna visit, I won't tell on you. I'll still be here waiting for you." Szayel replied, forcing himself to smile to keep the other's tears at bay._

_Marluxia rushed forward, gathering Szayel up in a tight hug. "He can't kill you if I take you with me. He won't be able to fine you…" He ran a hand through his lover's silky hair gently, "But if you don't wanna come with me… I won't try to make you. I'll visit you every day."_

_Szayel closed his eyes and leaned his head against the other's shoulder, breathing in his scent and melting into his warm embrace._

XI8XI8XI8

The older man sniffled softly, "Szayel… come with me to my Castle, I'll keep you safe. Promise." He hugged the younger man tighter, not wanting to let go. "No one will find you, and I bet Vexen will even let you hang out in his lab, and we can go to other worlds for stuff for you to make potions and all that science-y stuff with! It'll be great! I promise it will! Just come home with me!"

"I'm not sure it will work… Lord Aizen needs me here."

"Come on, Szay…" Marluxia practically begged, "Please come with me! _Please!_"

He bit his bottom lip in thought before speaking, "Are you sure this will work? What if we get caught? You will get in trouble."

"I don't care. Just come with me. I'll deal with any trouble we get into along the way, don't worry."

"I don't know… Lord Aizen isn't one for compromises."

"My Superior will stick behind me and my decisions. I'm in charge of half our Organization." The older man ran a hand through Szayel's silky hair, "Please, come with me. I'll keep you safe, I promise. That Aizen guy won't touch you, he won't be able to find you."

"It's not my safety that I'm worried about… it's yours. Lord Aizen won't be happy if I just up and leave. He will send someone to find me."

"Don't worry about me, okay, Szay?" Marluxia moved his hand from the younger man's silky hair to cup his cheek. He leaned over a little to make up for the height difference and kissed the other man's lips softly, "No one can find our Castle. Xemnas created our world so it was hidden from other people. Only Organization XIII members know how to return there. Plus, our group is respectful of each other's relationships. They'll keep both of us safe. Promise."

The shorter man looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I promise it'll be okay. They won't be able to find you. Please come with me."

"Are you _sure_ no one will find me?"

"I'm pretty sure. Plus, my comrades will fight to the death to protect you."

"I'm not sure about that…"

Marluxia's blue eyes welled up with tears, "Please!"

"No, please don't cry…" Tears began to well up in his own eyes as he looked at the other man.

"Y- You might not come home with m- me! I- I can't help it!" Teas dripped down the older man's cheeks as he spoke.

He wiped away the tears before speaking, "Fine, I'll go with you. But only because I don't want to lose you."

Marluxia smiled through his tears, bringing Szayel for a tight hug, "Thank you! I'll protect you no matter what! I promise!"

The other man just hugged him back, a smile appearing on his lips. He knew he never wanted to lose this.

The older man opened up a portal to his room in the Castle That Never Was and walked through, holding Szayel's hand as they went into the darkness. Marluxia was sure to keep the man close so they wouldn't be separated in the darkness they had to travel through. He motioned to the room once they exited the portal and pointed out all the flowers around them, "I hope you don't mind flowers."

Szayel looked around at he new surrounding, examining each plant from afar and mentally picking out each thing that was different from his home.

"Uh, so, make yourself at home, I suppose." The older man smiled.

He looked at the other curiously before walking around the room, taking in every detail.

Marluxia watched Szayel move around the room, "When, and if, you want to.. I can show you around the castle…"

Szayel gave a small nod, "Okay."

The older man smiled softly, and took Szayel's hand in his. He kissed the younger man's lips softly before turning and starting to walk out of the room. "Come on, Szay."


End file.
